martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chu Feng/@comment-99.236.220.123-20170331023049/@comment-99.236.220.123-20170331024920
No Chu Feng doesn't currently have a divine body. He will later on in the story though. Let me explain. He has the following: '- Heaven rank bloodline:' this bloodline comes from his father. However, it's an evolved version of the one from his family and is much stronger than anyone in his family. If you scroll up in the wiki it'll give you some common characteristics like thunder wings and armour. However, currently, now that he's in immortal realm(and even since half martial ancestor realm), he has to cutivate a "punishment art" to further his cultivation. It goes from: human, earth, heaven, divine. He cultivates the highest punishment art called "divine punishment. Only him, his father, and his grandfather have ever cultivated it since the pain it gives right when you're about to breakthrough is hard to withstand and requires willpower. What this punishment art allows you to do, is activate a "thunder mark". This is basically a power that boosts your overall strength (depending on the strength of your punishment art), and puts the name of your art on your forehead (like with other bloodlines). For Chu Feng, it says "God" and boosts his strength a looot (more than all other heaven rank bloodline owners with lower punishment arts). '- Spirit Power bloodline:' this bloodline comes from his mother. Not much is mentioned in the story about it yet except for the fact that he has boundless spirit power in his body. Once, he awakened it when he was about to die while making a formation, and it was released. When it happened in hundred refining ordinary realm, milady queen and another girl said that it was "godly spirit power, the king among kings". This basically tells you how OP his mom's bloodline is and apparently her talent and status makes it so that her family can't do anything to her (even though she can't leave to be with her husband and Chu Feng). So basically she gave her talented bloodline to him. That being said, there's a lot to expect with how this will affect his spirit formation technique in the future. '- Godly Divine Body (in the future):' currently, he has no divine body. However, the four secret skills that he got from nine provinces were actually discovered to be divine power by his father. Those secret skills now are fully devoted to him (and are pissed at quinxiantian for abandoning them for stronger power, but in reality he didn't know how strong their potential was, and if he found out what he missed on, he would probably be super depressed). Currently in the story, Chu Feng has much better secret skills, so these four secret skills are useless (since his mortal body doesn't matter in immortal realm so he doesn't need the vermillion bird, and he has other secret skills to protect him, and for attacking that can incur much more damage). Therefore, they're now much more useful if they could become a divine body for him. Anyways, if Chu Feng finds some old man called "old daoist" (I think he's in Great Thousand Upper Realm), he can combine their divine power and turn them into a godly divine body for himself. Apparently, the divine body they can make for Chu Feng is classified as the third strongest godly divine bodies that any person with a divine body could ever have in the cultivation world.